


Partners in Quarantine

by azon



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Neighbors, Quarantine, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azon/pseuds/azon
Summary: Mrs. Mafalda Fazio runs the building, everybody loves her and everybody does as she says. That serious italian woman is #238 Charlons Avenue's oldest tenant and when she comes up with a plan to make sure nobody loses their mind during lockdown, the two new men in the building know they have no chance but to follow their neighbor's orders.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empressarcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressarcana/gifts).



> I wrote this when Lockdown started in the beginning of the year but forgot about it until now. Set somewhere in NYC at the beginning of the pandemic but don't fact-check me. I will use some general lockdown/virus pieces of info that may or may not be true to NYC.
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think!

Armie put the last book on the shelf and let go a breath he didn't know he was holding. It only took him 5 weeks to finish unpacking; a new record and a long way from the 6 months the first time he moved. College doesn’t count because he technically never really moved into his dorm, spending more time in other people’s beds than his own and therefore, their rooms. You see, Armie loved College. He had the best sex he thought was possible; being bi helped since it doubled his options. After the first year though, he dropped out and gave his true passion a try but after one too many very close encounters with couch auditions he dropped that too and got a job as a bartender. He liked cooking better than serving drinks but rent won’t pay itself so for the last 10 years, he’s been doing that. His looks and charm get him good tips and he gets to meet new people, listen to and tell stories all the time and even though he knows it is a dead end job with no benefits; it is fun and he enjoys the freedom and carefreeness.

He wasn’t supposed to move to this apartment, he couldn’t afford it. Not that it was expensive, he just was broke after cutting his hand with a bottle defending his manager from a drunk asshole. American healthcare at its finest. The 2 bedroom - 1 bathroom had been vacant for 3 months and the landlord was starting to get nervous so he offered it to Armie one drunken night at the bar for half the price for the first 3 months. Enough time for Armie to get back on his feet. They sealed the deal with an aperol and coke.

Timmy was a different story. For starters, he had health insurance. He had been a theater kid all his life but unless you are a Broadway star, it doesn't really pay much. He was happy with his job and comfortable with his situation though. All he needed was a bed, a radiator and some food. He had big dreams like any actor does but after working with Cristopher Nolan and not getting a career out of it, he kinda stopped trying the big screen. It was ok though, McConaughey was cool and added him on instagram and twitter and to this day they still talk sometimes but Hollywood and him broke up a long time ago. His job at the moment wasn’t acting though; he was good and he knew it but he intimidated people; fellow actors that is. And when the intimidated one was his last play’s jealous director with acting dreams but no talent for acting, he was fired and he had to resort to writing to pay the bills until the new gig comes along. He would take dancing lessons twice a week to get the energy off his body after spending whole days sitting in front of his typewriter. Yes, Timmy had a typewriter. He got it from his great grandfather as a birth present. Most keys are faded but he knows them by heart having been using it for so many years. 

He loves his friends-turned-into-roommates but being the only single one of the bunch was taking its toll with all the boyfriends and girlfriends parading in their apartment. On his last birthday, they got him a white noise machine as a half joke, half apology and he knew he had to leave. He wasn’t offended in the slightest but he figured out it wasn’t gonna get any better and the reminder of his failing romantic and sex life was too much. He found out about the apartment where he is currently eating cold chinese from the carton while he was walking to his dance class. He has never been one to eavesdrop but he had forgotten his headphones at home and the landlord was loud. 1 bedroom/1 bathroom with a bathtub, 4th floor, small balcony for smoking and working elevator… radiator and full kitchen. Sweet. So he turned around and to his surprise, the guy wasn’t offended by his nosy self but instead hung up his phone and invited him up to take a look. A week later he had a cactus named Doug. Dougie for friends.

Armie would work most nights and 1 day a week so he would sleep all day and has barely had time to meet his neighbors; he has mostly bumped into them in the elevator and sometimes in the corridors. The first few days, someone would knock on his door at midday while he was sleeping. He never attempted to get up and after a week they stopped but the notes started. Info on smoking rules, party and noise hours, someone in 34b was selling pies, tenants meeting every 1st sunday at 12:00pm. If he happened to be free on a sunday he would be damned if he was gonna waste it sitting in a meeting with probably bad coffee and stale bagels. He paid his rent on time and kept to himself, thank you very much. The signature was interesting though MF… motherfucker indeed.

On his 6th week in the building, he heard some loud noise coming from the apartment next door at 6 pm They shared the living room wall and other than some monotone clicking and dinging, he barely ever heard anything coming from there. The noise was followed by a heavy thump and curse words. Lots of them. In high pitch. Someone was in pain. He put on pants but ignored the flipflops by the door. He hurried to the door from which now crying was coming and knocked on it quite violently. The crying stopped for a second only for whimpers to approach the door. It took forever. Was the person dragging themselves?

When the door finally opened he looked down and lo and behold, someone was on the floor, or should he say a mop of curls. They had indeed dragged themselves, rather slither to the door; their hand slowly sliding down to the floor now. 

  * I think I need help - the voice said in a whimper
  * I think you do… can you try to get up? Armie knew that was a stupid question as soon as the words left his lips. that person most likely broke a foot or maybe even a leg…
  * I CAN’T!!! can you get Malfa? She has a truck - The voice retorted but immediately apologized - sorry, I just need to go to a hospital, I think I broke my toe...twice



Armie still had no idea who this Malfa person was and he had no time to figure it out so he just kneeled and grabbed the person by the armpits and then lifted them over his shoulder. A shriek escaped their lips.

  * Sorry, forgot about the bouncing when I lifted you
  * Just please can you get me to Malfa...or any truck
  * I got a truck, but I’m new in town so you’ll have to be my navigator



His offer was met with silence, maybe the person passed out…. great.  He didnt meet anyone on his way down or to his truck on the parking lot. 

-......... Timmy, by the way..... - The mop of curls said and went silent again

\- Armie..... we are neighbors.... we share the living room wall

\- I know, I've heard you 

\- You've heard me? - Armie is confused, heard him doing what?

\- You are a youtuber.... or something.....

\- What? I am not a youtuber, I hate social media!!! - His answer came stronger than he intended and he saw the man flinch - Sorry man, I didn't..... I didn't mean to be rude

\- It's just... It seemed like it to me, with all the explaining you do..... but maybe a youtuber is too beneath you? maybe you are an actual chef recording tv segments from your Kitchen like Jamie Oliver and I am just offend you. I'm sorry

\- What..... a chef? I serve drinks for 10 an hour plus tips!! - Armie is now laughing at the ridiculeness of this guy thinking he is actually someone

\- oh..... well.... I did follow one of your recipes once and it turned out great...... Turn left next , Hospital is about 5 blocks away

And wit hthat, back to silence until they reached the ER parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of storytelling, Armie is allowed with Timmy during his entire time in the E.R. The virus is just starting and the protocols haven't been implemented yet. Nobody cares he is no family either.

When Armie arrived at the ER parking lot, he hurried to Timmy’s door to open it for him and helped him out. The mop of curls was still covering his face and the young man didn't seem to care he was currently chewing on a piece of it. Armie puts his right arm around his shoulder and lifts him in one swift move bride style. Timmy was in a lot of pain, he wouldn’t say anything but if his rapid breathing and head hiding in Armie’s shoulder was any indication, he was in desperate need of drugs. Armie carried him to the receptionist who gulped in shock when he saw them imagining the worse, the little jumping to accommodate his arms and back to the sudden weight they were carrying did not help with Timmy’s discomfort and little whimpers would leave his mouth every time Armie shifted the weight. The receptionist, a man in his 30’s with a soft face and crooked front teeth, filled the form with the little info Armie could provide, telling him they could fill the rest once his friend was better. They found a seat and are currently waiting to be called. Timmy’s breathing is a bit more under control after he isn’t moving anymore but the room is packed so he is sitting on Armie’s lap, head on his shoulder, face still covered by his hair.

\- Hey, don’t fall asleep, they will call us soon - Armie reassures him as his breathing starts agitating again

\- It hurts, I think my whole foot is broken - Timmy whimpers and tries to sit which only aggravates it as he bumps Armie’s knee

\- Hey! are you trying to get to your foot? Are you nuts? Let’s wait for the doctor to see you. Let’ just wait.

Timmy’s reply was a long sigh.

About an hour passed and Armie was nodding off when he felt someone tugging his shirt. He blinked a few times and when he finally focused, he was met by two emerald eyes staring at him 

\- They are calling us to the examination room. Would you mind carrying me? My foot is kinda broken 

Armie was confused. Why were the 2 greenest eyes he had ever seen looking at him so intently? Who is this person tugging his sleeve and where is he? Oh right, hospital. He brought his neighbor who broke some bones to the ER to be treated. Wait THIS is his neighbor?

Jackpot, Armie.

No, wait. Focus. The guy is in pain and cannot walk. What is wrong with you man? Hammer, focus. This is no Hammer time. Be a good neighbor and help. But man is he beautiful. Emerald eyes, snowy skin and red kissable lips. STOP IT

Curls too… damnit.

\- Armie? we will lose our turn? Or…. or maybe you don’t wanna…. I’ll…. I’m gonna...I’ll go... TIMMY HERE!!! I’M HERE!!!! BROKEN FOOT!!!

And with that, Timmy maneuvers his way off Armie’s lap and stands on his good foot using the now empty seat next to him to balance his weight.

Whatever his plan was, it backfired big time and he ended up falling face first on Armie’s knees. Cupping Armie’s groin as he was trying to get up was not his proudest moment.

****************************************************************

\- Why are you still here? - Timmy’s voice is heard from under his curls. They have been waiting for the doctor for about 1 hour after the nurse did the first evaluation and sent them to radiology. Armie’s entertained himself reading all the brochures and posters he found in his close proximity

\- What do you mean why am I still here? you cannot walk and I drove you here. Also, you are welcome - Armie retorts as he removes Timmy’s ice pack and places it with the others in the cooler by Timmy’s gurney

\- Sorry, I didn't…. I’m just….. man, I grabbed you!

\- Yes you did….

\- I am so sorry - Timmy shows his face again but hides for the nth time when Armie fixes his eyes on him

\- Hey, the nurse said the doctor was gonna be here in 1 hour, we just have to wait for him to confirm your foot is broken, get you a cast and then I will drive you back home and you will never have to see me again 

\- You are my neighbor 

\- Yes and we had never met before and maybe if it wasn't for this, we never would have in the first place

\- Well…

Timmy was interrupted by a middle aged woman who very dramatically opened the curtain separating him from the other patients.

-Hello, I’m doctor Shelly, I took a look at your exams and your foot is broken but a cast will do, you don’t need surgery.. how do you drop a typewriter on your foot like that!!! who owns those things these days!!!! Anyway….. Jesus….... sorry about your shoes by the way, but there was no way to remove your foot without making it worse…. my kid has the same, he saved for a year so I know it must have been hard to see Larry cutting them off...And you must be….. - Dr. Shelly finally takes a breath and stares at Armie who mumbles for 5 seconds before he reaches out and offers his hand - I’m wearing gloves, they’ve been in places…

\- Right…. sorry…. Armie, I’m Armie

\- Armie… - Dr. Shelly takes a good look at the big man in front of him and crosses his arms - are you taking this young man home and helping him with everything he needs from the next 6 to 8 weeks?

\- He is not….. he is my…. we don’t…. I mean…. -Timmy’s turn to mumble

\- Yes, sure. I can do that - Armie replies before Timmy can continue and before he himself realises what he is getting himself into

\- Goddy!!! then I will give you guys your prescription, you can fill it in the Hospital pharmacy but it will cost you more than outside so if you guys can stop on your way home, I recommend you do so. I will give you some morphine-derived pills that will make you drowsy, you might experience some nausea especially in the first day of taking it. Don’t get the cast wet, keep your foot elevated just like this….Ice… Armie!! focus…. Ice for no more than 10 minutes every hour until you get your cast…. oh right you have to wait a bit longer for that….. cyclists crash so they are kinda busy right now….You have to see your doctor in a few weeks for an evaluation or I can recommend you one, or you can even come see me if you want. No weight on your feet until after the first evaluation. Here’s all the instructions. Questions?


End file.
